


Tuck you in.

by renegade__soul



Series: Naegiri Week [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Naegiri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade__soul/pseuds/renegade__soul
Summary: Makoto as an average guy, didn't have the strength to carry Kyouko to her room. What happened a few days later, surprised her... A lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's Good At Helping Someone Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208818) by [Capnii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii). 



Ever since they joined Future Foundation, Makoto saw how hard Kyouko worked and how she even managed to pull all-nighters in her office. It saddened him to see her sleep there, way to uncomfortable to properly rest but she managed to fall asleep everytime. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how, until he discovered that one of the buildings had a gym. He started working out with Aoi Asahina and she was surprised by the fact that Makoto wanted to work out but had her suspicions...

 

"Naegi, is there a reason why you suddenly asked me to do exercise with you?" Aoi smirked, trying to confirm them. He blushed and tried not to make it obvious.

"W-well... Now that we're here, we might have hard missions where we'll have to use our physical strength." He said, nervousness burning in his cheeks.

"Sure..." She hummed while trying to help him lift a weight. " _I'm sure you wanna impress her..._ " She whispered.

"Eh? Did you say something?" He said confused. She panicked and let the weight fall into his feet, he screamed in pain.

" I'm sorry Naegi! I should've been more focused!" Aoi said and lifted it and tried to comfort him.

" No worries... I should really train now..." Makoto said, pain could be heard in his voice.

 

After a few days, Makoto started seeing some progress in his arms and strength. He even impressed himself! Now, to test it for its purpose...

 

* * *

It was 11pm according to the clock in the office but it didn't matter, she had to finish the documents and be prepared for whatever mission the higher ranks had for the 14th branch. She might have perfectioned her stoic mask, but she didn't train for not feeling tired or feeling emotions at all. She wanted to close her laptop and just go to her room and rest...  _'No, I can't leave yet.'_ She thought, took a deep breath and continued tapping the keyboard. However, she felt so tired that she actually fell asleep on the keyboard.

Makoto passed by, opened the door quietly and looked if Kyouko was already sleeping.  _'She really needs to rest in her room now...'_ He thought while approaching her chair. Then, he rolled his sleeves up and took a deep breath, put his arms below her knees and shoulders and lifted her up.  _'Nice! Now let's get you to sleep, boss...'_ He looked at her lovingly while thinking and walking out of the office.

Kyouko opened her eyes slowly and saw Makoto with a smile in his lips.  _'Is he... Carrying me? How?'_

 

"Makoto..." She said with a sleepy voice that he instantly loved. "What are you doing...?"

"Taking you to your room, sleepy head!" He said with a grin and fixed his grip to hold her better. She was startled.

"How... Are you carrying me...?" She asked, while realizing that they had arrived to her room.

"I wanted to help you rest, so I took a few days to work out and finally be able to carry you back to your room!" He said while leaving her slowly into her bed. "There... Now sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

 

He was about to leave but her arms still locked him in his place, really close to her. He was nervous and could feel his cheeks burning, his confident expression changed to a embarrased one and Kyouko chuckled lightly while looking him. She pulled him closer and gave him a tender kiss.

 

"Aren't you tired as well...?" She said quietly after pulling apart.

"Yeah, so I'll go to my room now." He said with the same volume.

"Why don't you stay...?" He might become a tomato now, but noticed no intentions in her voice... Maybe shutted down because she was tired? He still wasn't sure.

"Isn't it... Wrong?"

"We'll just... _sleep..._ " She chuckled before drifting off and falling asleep.

 

He laughed quietly and put her arms so she could be comfortable. While doing so, he was slowly drifting off as well and chose to sleep with her...  _'Yeah, just... sleep...'_ He thought and fell asleep by her side.

 

* * *

 

Kyouko woke up and felt an arm over her waist, she looked to her side and saw that Makoto actually slept with her.  _'You just won't stop doing unexpected things for me, huh?'_ She thought while turning to face him with a smile in her lips and put herself closer enough to put a kiss in his cheek. Waking up was his reaction and blushed instantly after seeing her so close.

 

"Kyouko! I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-!" He tried to apologize but was cut by her with a kiss.

"I was the one who suggested you to sleep here, no need to say sorry." She said, caressing his burning cheeks. "So you aren't tired now, are you?" Now he could hear her playful tone.

"Uhh..." During his training days with Aoi, the survivors recovered their memories thanks to the Foundation and he had thought about this moment for so long... But isn't it too soon?  _'Well, I could always surprise her later.'_ He thought with a smile and pulled her close for a kiss again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm amazed I wrote some little sort of implication here. IJustStartedWritingaCoupleDaysAgoDamniNeedToChill. Anyway... I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
